The present invention relates to a rotary cooking apparatus and more particularly to a device that cooks food in a variety of different rotary fashions utilizing various rotating attachments.
There are many different types of rotisserie devices known in the art and available in the market. The most common rotisserie is a simple spit used in conjunction with an electric motor. The spit is positioned above a grill and is turned at a given rate by the motor. The foods are cooked evenly by the foods rotating above the heat. There are several deviations of this simple device also known. Some automatically cook food one way or another. Others combine a number of spits. Still others combine the spit with a variety of different methods of attaching and keeping the foods on the spits.
Another common method of rotational cooking is cooking with skewers. A skewer is nothing more than a small spit upon which food is positioned for rotational cooking. A skewer with cooked food is typically referred to as a kabob. Kabobs can include and do come with a variety of different foods. The skewers are often rotated manually by the hand constantly or frequently turning the skewers. There are also automatic rotary devices for turning skewers. These are similar to the rotation of spits. There are devices for turning a single skewer and devices for rotating a plurality of skewers, just as there is for spits.
Generally rotisseries of the prior art are incorporated with a specific heat source such as a grill or oven. There has not been a rotisserie unit designed for use with virtually any heat source.
Additionally, the prior units typically include only one means of rotational cooking, even thought a variety of different cooking methods are available. There was no means of combining the various rotating cooking methods into a single unit.
Several units of the known prior art used a large number of moving parts to rotate a plurality of spits or skewers. These always created problems and because of the large number of moving parts were often inoperable and expensive to fix.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary cooking apparatus that is adapted to be used with a variety of heat sources. With the rotary cooking apparatus of this invention it has been found that cooking by rotational means can be adapted to gas grills, charcoal grills, smokers, gas burners, electric burners and a number of heat sources. As such, this invention is universally adaptable to virtually any type of heat source as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary cooking apparatus that is constructed to provide a variety of rotating cooking methods into a single unit. The rotary cooking apparatus of this invention combines spits, skewers, baskets and trays in a variety of different methods, to provide a means of combining various rotating cooking method into one unit. The various methods can be used individually or in combination with other.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary cooking apparatus that utilizes few moving parts. The rotary cooking apparatus of this invention uses a rotary means which rotates a single center rotating attaching device on which all the various cooking attachments are attached. This minimizes the number of moving parts and decreases break down and expenses.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary cooking apparatus adapted for enclosing a variety of rotary cooking methods into an enclosure for rapidly and evenly cooking foods. The rotary cooking apparatus of this invention is characterized by having a central rotating attaching device completely enclosed within an enclosure. Thereby all the various types of rotary cooking methods are enclosed. The enclosure maintains heat and cooks food more evenly, more throughly and quicker than a rotisserie that is open. Additional, less energy is wasted because the heat is retained and less fuel is required.